


A Disney Prince

by Robin Hood (kjack89)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood
Summary: Amanda nudged Rafael, grinning as well. “Have I ever asked you what it’s like to be dating a real-life Disney prince?”Rafael’s eyes narrowed slightly. “I reject the premise of that question,” he said mildly.“Which part?” Amanda asked, her smile sharpening into a smirk.He gave her a look. “The ‘dating’ part.”





	A Disney Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while stoned on DayQuil and Mucinex and Tamiflu, so, you know. It is what it is.
> 
> I was going to just stick this in my drabble collection but then SVU last night made me mad and I decided I was just gonna publish it as is because I can and I don't care.
> 
> Usual disclaimer. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

“It’s my honor to award the NYPD Medal of Valor to Det. Dominick Carisi, Jr., for outstanding personal bravery intelligently performed in the line of duty at imminent personal hazard to life under circumstances evincing a disregard of personal consequences.” **  
**

The Chief of Department’s voice was dry and monotone, but Rafael was still grinning so widely his cheeks hurt as the mayor put the medal over Sonny’s head. Sonny was smiling too, but in that slightly bemused way he had when he didn’t think he really deserved the praise being lavished on him.

Idiot.

Amanda nudged Rafael, grinning as well. “Have I ever asked you what it’s like to be dating a real-life Disney prince?”

Rafael’s eyes narrowed slightly. “I reject the premise of that question,” he said mildly.

“Which part?” Amanda asked, her smile sharpening into a smirk.

He gave her a look. “The ‘dating’ part.”

Amanda just laughed. After almost a year together, Rafael supposed he and Sonny had finally reached the point where their relationship no longer fazed their colleagues.

Besides, he mused, watching as Sonny made his way back to the line-up of officers receiving medals at the medal ceremony, she had a point. Sonny was brave, and smart, and humble, and had perfectly-coiffed hair: in short, all the qualities of a Disney prince.

Which made Rafael — what, a Disney princess?

He snorted at the thought.

But his smile faded somewhat as the thoroughly asinine comment niggled its way into his subconscious, the way intrusive thoughts are wont to do, and he spent the rest of the ceremony brooding.

Sonny was perfect, and Rafael had come to that realization a long time ago, right around the time he realized that the swooping sensation in the pit of his stomach whenever Sonny walked into a room was not going to go away anytime soon. And Rafael was just full of himself enough that he had never really stopped to wonder what someone as perfect as Sonny saw in him.

Now, though, as Sonny was being awarded NYPD’s third highest medal of commendation, as Sonny was proving himself once again to be perfect — to be a goddamn Disney prince — Rafael had the rather sour thought that he was _nothing_ like a Disney princess.

And probably nothing like what Sonny actually deserved.

Some of what he was thinking must’ve shown on his face when Sonny met up with him after the ceremony, because Sonny’s broad smile faded. “Everything ok?” he asked, bending to kiss Rafael lightly.

“Fine,” Rafael said, forcing a smile.

But Sonny didn’t seem convinced. “Hey, Amanda, we’ll meet you at Forlini’s, alright?” he said over Rafael’s shoulder, and Amanda rolled her eyes.

“As long as you two get your PDA out of the way so that we don’t have to witness it…” She trailed off and leered at both of them.

Sonny laughed. “You know us too well,” he told her, and watched until she was out of sight before looking back down at Rafael. “Walk with me?”

Rafael frowned at him. “You’re in your dress uniform,” he pointed out, rather unnecessarily.

“Yeah, so who do you think is gonna be stupid enough to fuck with us on our walk?” Sonny asked, missing Rafael’s point entirely. “Besides, I figure that’ll give us time to talk.”

“Talk about what?” Rafael asked, letting Sonny take his hand and lace their fingers together as they made their way out of City Hall.

“Whatever bug’s crawled up your ass,” Sonny said cheerfully.

Rafael scowled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he sniped, trying to tug his hand away, but Sonny just tightened his grip.

“Ah, c’mon, don’t lie to me, something’s bothering you, and knowing Amanda, it’s probably her fault.” Sonny gave Rafael a grin that he didn’t quite return, and Sonny’s smile faded somewhat. “Seriously, whatever she said—”

“She said you were a real-life Disney prince.”

Sonny blinked. “Uh...ok?”

Rafael glanced up at him. “She’s not wrong, you know.”

“Um, unless you know something about Staten Island royalty that I don’t—”

Rafael rolled his eyes. “Ok, not the _prince_ part, maybe, but you’ve got the whole Disney protagonist thing down in spades. Sweet, charming, brave, perfect…”

“Stop, you’re making me blush,” Sonny said with a laugh.

Rafael sighed. “See, this is why I didn’t want to say anything,” he grumbled. “I know it sounds stupid.”

Sonny stopped walking, holding Rafael in place next to him. “Don’t,” he said firmly. “Don’t do that. If it’s bothering you, it’s not stupid, ok? So tell me what’s actually going on, besides Amanda’s dumb comments.”

“You are like a Disney prince,” Rafael told him, feeling oddly and quite stupidly emotional, and he couldn’t quite meet Sonny’s eyes. “And you’ve now even got a medal to prove it. And then...well, then there’s me. And I had to pick a Disney role for myself, it sure as hell wouldn’t be a prince. Or princess. If anything it’d be…” He trailed off, and shook his head. “I don’t know, the Beast pre-transformation, maybe.”

Sonny’s lips twitched. “I can see that,” he said slowly. “But Raf, there’s something you need to know.”

Rafael’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

“The Beast _was_ a Disney prince.”

Rafael yanked his hand from Sonny’s. “Thank you for taking this seriously, Detective,” he snapped.

Sonny rolled his eyes. “Rafi, stop,” he said, following him down the sidewalk as Rafael stalked away. “Rafael. Come on, stop.”

“No,” Rafael snapped, knowing this entire damn argument was stupid, possibly stupider than any other argument they had ever had during their entire time together. “I told you it was stupid, and then you had to go and _mock_ me for opening up to you.”

“I didn’t _mock_ you, I just pointed out that technically, the Beast is, in fact, a Disney prince,” Sonny protested, though he couldn’t quite stop his smile. “Besides, you still haven’t told me what any of this is about. I mean, God, Raf, you’re not hairy enough or uncivilized enough to be the Beast.”

Rafael scowled. “Are you sure about that?” he said sullenly.

“I mean, yeah, you’re an asshole, but you at least know how to use a spoon,” Sonny said, his eyes sparkling as he grinned at him. “And you dress a helluva lot better than the Beast.”

“Remind me to tell Bella that you’re not allowed to watch Disney movies with your niece anymore,” Rafael said dryly. “You’re reading way too far into this metaphor.”

Sonny laughed. “Says the guy who made the metaphor in the first place.” He reached out and took both of Rafael’s hands in his own. “But before we get too far down the Disney rabbit hole, let me see if I got this: you think I’m too good for you because I am a Disney prince and you are...not. Right?”

“Again, when you put it that way—”

Sonny cut him off with a kiss, a fleeting kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth. “It’s not stupid,” he said, before Rafael could even get the words out. “I get it Raf, really I do, but what you don’t seem to get is that I’m not too good for you. _You’re_ too good for _me_.”

Rafael stared at him. “There is literally not a world in which that could possibly be true.”

“Oh, really?” Sonny said, his voice wry. “You’re the one with a law degree from an Ivy League school, a wardrobe that anyone would be envious of, some key investments made when you were still working in the private sector that’ll actually keep you comfortable in retirement instead of scraping by, and that’s just the material stuff.” His expression softened, and he took a step closer to him. “You’re also the smartest man I’ve ever met, and funny, even if half the time it’s because you’re being a sarcastic dick. And you’re so fucking hot, like...shit, Raf.”

Rafael couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face at that. “I forgot to add eloquent to your list of Disney-like attributes,” he teased before leaning in to kiss Sonny.

Sonny laughed lightly against Rafael’s lips. “See, that’s what I mean by sarcastic dick,” he sighed, pressing one more kiss to Rafael’s lips before straightening. “So if you think you’re not good enough for me, don’t. Because I try every day to be the man you deserve.”

Rafael let out a shaky laugh. “You stupid, perfect idiot,” he said, before amending, “ _My_ stupid, perfect idiot.”

“Damn straight.” Sonny put an arm around his shoulder and tugged him close to press a kiss to his temple. “Just like how you don’t have to be a Disney prince, Raf. You just have to be _my_ Disney prince.”

Rafael glared at him. “Have I ever told you that I hate you?”

“At least once a day,” Sonny said, grinning. “Have I ever told you that I love you?”

“Yes,” Rafael said. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear it again.”

Sonny laughed and kissed him once more. “I love you. Disney prince or no Disney prince. Now has your crisis of confidence passed enough that we can go back to celebrating me and my accomplishments?”

“I guess…” Rafael sighed, though he was grinning.

Sonny just laughed, and as they continued towards Forlini’s, whistled something under his breath. It took Rafael a second to place it, and when he did, he groaned. “Beauty and the Beast?” he said. “Don’t make me kill you.”

But Sonny just tugged him closer and sang quietly in his ear, “Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme…”

Rafael rolled his eyes. “Idiot.”

Sonny kissed him. “ _Your_ idiot.”

“Always,” Rafael told him, turning and pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Always.”


End file.
